Somwhere
by LondonMarie
Summary: Four years ago Edward left Bella for a second time. Now four years later Bella and Edward come face to face, and she isn't the girl he once loved. Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.


"Let me go in and talk to him." I said to Hermione. It had been almost four years since I had last seen him and I was curious. Would he recognize me. He had once left me completely broken to be healed by Jake. Then Jake left. Both Edward and Jake abandoned me. After I was found by Sam in the woods by my house I found out Jake was a werewolf. Talk about a huge shock.

**FLASHBACK….**

_Soon after I found that out Jake and his pack went on an expedition to track down the Cullens. Tanya had come down to Forks after her family was utterly destroyed. She had told the wolves that the people who destroyed her family was coming. So I was yet again abandoned by someone that I loved. So Charlie had sent me to some relatives over in England. There waiting for me was another huge shock. Me a witch. Yeah right. Sounds crazy but true._

_That was when I met Hermione Granger. She tutored me all summer, I even spent a few months at Hogwarts. Turns out I was a pretty fast learner. When I went back to Forks I continued my education through private tutors paid for by Albus Dumbledore. I was honored. Hermione would come on weekends with her friends and Severus, who I believed was having a relationship with Hermione (I turned out to be right). One weekend though she came with Sev and the most beautiful boy I had ever seen besides the Cullen boys. Draco Malfoy. I instantly felt a surge of lust. He came to Forks every night with special permission from Albus. When I was at Hogwarts I had seen him from a distance, but never up close. So I found a new reason to move on with my life. For all I knew Edward and Jake were dead._

_That spring Jake, Edward and the rest of the Cullens came back to Forks. They had led the group of feral vampires to Italy where they were taken care of-killed by Aro himself. At that time I still loved Edward, but I was torn between the feelings I had for him and the ones I had for Draco. Over the months he had been away with Jake, they became really close friends and a new treaty was formed from friendship instead of hate. It was nighttime when Edward came to me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. _

_When the doorbell rang I was surprised. Draco was already inside and Hermione and the rest just usually apparated inside the house. Since returning to Forks I never spent any time with any from school. _

_Draco had answered the door and there stood Edward, looking like a Greek god with Jake beside him. I saw The others standing behind them and I had passed out. I woke up in Draco's arms. Over the next few months I guess I was back with Edward. He didn't like the fact I had so many boys over. That summer we went on a "road trip" to Oregon. We were staying on the beach in a house Draco's father owned. He turned out to be surprisingly kind once I got past the whole evil thing. He and Narcissa even came. Harry and the Weasley's were hesitant but they got over it. We played in the water at night, laughing with each other, scaring each other. __Draco and I had become very close as friends. We became closer to Ginny and Blaise, and Hermione and Sev. I noticed Edward getting more and more agitated as my friendships grew. The first night at the beach Edward and his family along with Jake went hunting. When they came back to the house they found me and Draco curled up together on the couch. We had fallen asleep while watching a movie._

_When we got back to Forks I noticed Edward becoming more distant. He hardly came over at night. We would eat lunch together but he wouldn't sit by me. I had asked him what was wrong and he accused me of cheating on him. I was so angry that I apparated to Hogsmead, then walked up to the castle. I needed to talk to Hermione. I walked in on a very intense scene with her and Sev. Embarrassed and unnoticed I quietly slipped out of the Head Room. As I made my escape I ran smack into Draco. When I realized it was him I immediately busted out into tears. I broke down and told him about the problems I was having with Edward. _

_Draco just sat there in silence, just listening, letting me rant without interruptions. So different than Edward he was. Usually by now Edward would interrupt, try to soothe my anger. Draco just fueled it more. Making me more angry. I went up to Draco pissed that he just sat there doing nothing, and I slapped him as hard as I could. I saw anger flash in his eyes, tinted with something else. He stood up abruptly and slammed against the wall, crushing his mouth against mine, and I moaned. I started to kiss him back reveling in the darkness of his taste. It was me who pulled away first. Shocked. Tears gathered in my eyes, I was confused. Sure I loved kissing Edward, he was delicious and I could spend the rest of eternity kissing him. Jake had tasted wild, but when the kiss was over I slapped him so hard, my hand almost broke. But Draco kissing me was beyond delicious and wild. Kissing him felt perfect, complete. I turned and ran. Ran back to Hogsmead, apparating back to Forks. _

_When I had returned back to the house I bathed. Scrubbing to get his scent off me. Edward never came that night. For two whole days I didn't seen any of the Cullens. I feared that Alice might have seen me and Draco kissing. When they returned to school, they were perfectly normal with topaz eyes. Hunting I thought. Edward apologized, and I didn't feel any guilt. My body thrummed with excitement. I had a taste of the forbidden and I loved it. I could feel something dark spread through me. Draco still came to my house multiple times a week, sometimes alone, other times with Mia, (Hermione had changed her name want a different look on life), Sev, Blaise and Gin. Ron, Harry, the Weasley's and Hermione were no longer on speaking terms. I assumed they found out her true relationship with Sev._

_When they were there Draco and I would sneak kisses. Edward always left me alone with my friends. He started to worry, for some reason he couldn't hear their thoughts, Jasper couldn't change their emotions, and Alice I had found out couldn't see their future or mine intertwined with theirs. Before that never bothered him. One day he came to me asking me to be more careful. When I asked why he simply said the wolves were restless. Since the beach trip Jake was no longer talking to me. Soon the world I knew began to fall apart. One day Jake __had stopped by only to find me not at home. He had tracked my scent and found me alone with Draco. Draco was tickling me, but the position we were in looked scandalous, compromising. Jake demanded to know what the hell was going on. Draco being use to having people cower at his feet, threw out a sarcastic remark about us being intimate. I opened my mouth to correct him, but he was gone. Jake told Edward what he saw. Edward confronted me, but wouldn't listen to my answers. Then he left, both him and Jake, the Cullens…gone. _

**END OF FLASHBACK….**

Draco had found me, and put me back together, reversing my broken pieces. And I have been with him ever since

"You sure." Mia asked cautiously. She was hesitant.

"Yes, it's time." I had to do this. I did all the others everyone. Mia was shocked at how cold I was with them. I learned a few tricks from Bella. I normally was warm, but frigid when it came to _them. _I opened the door to face him for the last time. Maybe I would see him in hell, but till then, this was the last time.

"Bella?" Edward whimpered. He was chained against the wall with magical bonds, that all his vampire strength couldn't break.

"Hello Edward," I said pleasantly. "It's been such a long time."

"Where am I?"

"Hmm…here…there…everywhere…somewhere," I taunted.

"When did you become cruel," he spat angrily.

"How do you know I haven't always been cruel?" I answered with a question.

"Bella, they will come for me, you know that right. Carlisle will come."

I smirked. So much for the bond between sire and spawn Edward always talked about. "You know Edward I don't think he will. Personally I don't think any of them are coming." I said knowingly.

"They will Bella."

"No Edward they won't. They're dead. Jake was the most fun to kill. Who would have thought you would fall in love with a wolf. Shame Edward. A boy at that. Bella and I had fun killing him. Mia forced him to change to heal himself. That slowly drained him of all energy Edward. Alice screamed so loudly. It made me laugh.

"Emmett was a blast. Forced to watch Rose get raped by the majority of the men. Even some women. Wasn't that how she died Edward?" I watched his face turn ashen with this news. Even though they couldn't sleep, that was Rosalie's greatest fear. She had given a whole new meaning to bloody bride.

"Yes, her screams were delicious. Poor little Jasper went insane with the emotional stress. He was forced to remain in the rooms as the people he loved died. Eventually we gave him to Greyback, it was quiet bloody."

"Esme…" he asked.

"Raped repeatedly. Then given to threstles."

"Very cruel Bella."

"Perhaps. I enjoyed the shows though. They put quiet a fight."

"Did you send someone else to do you dirty work?"

"No I killed them on my own. Probably wise not turning me. Congrats on that choice. I would have feasted."

"Are you going to draw this out?" he asked begging me to make it quick.

"I was, but I figured you've been through enough."

"You're going to hell."

"Probably, but then I'll see you all there now won't it, you being soulless and all."

"I loved you Isabella Marie Swan."

"Hmmm……then why did you leave? Turns out it wasn't for the best. It's Bella Malfoy, by the way. I married Draco. Ironic, no? I loved you very much Edward, but you never loved me. At least not the way I loved you. I loved you despite your flaw. You loved me because you couldn't read me, because I was human. It didn't matter you were a vampire. I loved you. But now you pathetic. I have to thank you though. Your stupidity, which astounds me by the way, lead me to here. One last thing Edward," he looked up into my eyes which were shinning in happiness, "I'm pregnant. Good-bye Edward. See you in hell."

With that statement I uttered the two words I used on the Weasleys, the Potters, on Albus, on Minerva on everyone I was ordered to…

"Avada Kedavra" I said emotionlessly. A green flash filled the small chamber killing instantly. I turned on my heel out of the room and into Draco's waiting arms. On his face was a smile that others rarely see.

"I love you Bella Malfoy."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." I replied. "So who wants to go see a movie." I said like I just hadn't killed my first love. I felt no guilt about Edward's death. I no longer felt anything for him. He killed all emotions of him all by himself.

"I do," multiple answers replied. I smiled and looked at my new family.

"Ok," let's go. We walked by our Master whose red eyes were twinkling and a rare smile gracing his face.


End file.
